


A living masterpiece

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChinaLine, Fluff, I promise its cute, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Renle, SMRookies - Freeform, cafeshopau, chenlexrenjun, drawerrenjun, masterpiecechenle, nct - Freeform, really isnt his name park?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: For the first time Renjun drew something more than flowers or Moomin. What he didn't expect was the boy he drew to come to life.





	A living masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

The heat pressed against his skin. Making small droplets of sweat fall from his forehead. He loved his job. He loved everything about it. The customers, the break time, the free food. He even loved it when nothing was happening and he could just sit and draw behind the counter.

He almost always came home with a drawing of something. Most of the time it was a flower or a Moomin drawing. Today customers fled in and out. Willing to pay anything for something cold to cool them down. Renjun was sure they got far over the daily goal.

He took a free fruit smoothie home. Walking slowly to not sweat too much. Enjoying the view of kids running around the street. Dogs barking and playing. Teens like him either hiding from the sun to not burn, or laying in it to get tanned. Smiling at everybody he passed. Renjun loved his small town. He loved the people in it, but he was lonely sometimes. His friends were all at out in the world studying. He could have done the same, but he knew his life was in this town. Walking to work every day. Knowing all his neighbours on a first name basis.

"Hey Renjun." His neighbour Taeyong waved at him. He too was somebody who stayed in the town when all his friends left to study. The only difference between them; Taeyong was moving to his boyfriend in a month. He waved back heading into his house. His father bought it for him when he and his mother moved back to China a year ago. His younger brother not learning Chinese while living in Korea. He didn't mind living on his own. He loved it just as much as every other part of his life. He loved how he could sleep all night without his brother waking him. How he could make food he likes.

Normally Renjun would go straight to the living room to watch TV, but he felt different today. He wanted to do something he had never done before. He wanted to draw all day. He had drawn all day before, but never in the way he wanted. He wanted to draw his ideal type.

He started with the head shape. He tried the standards. Heart shaped, oval, round, but none of them worked. He wanted something else. He didn't care what shape it was. He wanted his ideal type to be cute. Going for a slight v shaped face with touches of round details. Smiling at the shape he quickly makes a cross across the face, to see better where everything is going to be placed.

He started with the mouth after thinking for a while. Drawing a big smile. Then the eyes. Sparkly and happy. Nose cute and perfect. Cheeks puffy and adorable. He drew eyebrows too. Making the cute boy even cuter. Hair and body took a long time. He tried to envision how tall he would want him to be. Going with a little shorter than him. Writing it on the side 171 cm. He himself was only 173 cm. It wouldn't be much of a difference, but it was a little.

He gave him wavy black hair. Covering his forehead. Some final touches here and there he was happy with it. Only making a personality for him left. He wanted him to fill in the empty space in his life. Making him energetic. He wanted his quiet life to have more noise. Making him loud. Cute, nice, helpful, talented. All personality choices he took for him.

After a while the entire character arc was finished. He tried to be happy with it, but he couldn't. Something was missing. He thought for a long time. Thinking about the boy in front of him being real. How he would only need to call his name to have something to do. His name? He hadn't given the boy a name. Again, he thought. He had made the boy Chinese like him. He had to give him a Chinese name.

Zhong Chenle was his name. His ideal type will be called Zhong Chenle.

He hung the drawing up on the wall. Smiling to himself as he looked at it. He was proud of this one. He fit quite well with the other drawings around him. There were flowers everywhere. From roses to his favourite, forget-me-not’s. He looked like a prince.

Looking at the time his heart jumped. It was 1AM. He never stays up this late. Even on his days off, and tomorrow he had work at 7. He hurriedly makes himself ready for bed. Forgetting everything about the drawing watching over him as he sleeps.

 

There was light coming through the curtains. His sheets hugging him. Arm's holding him around the waist. There was a strong smell of flowers. As if he had hundreds of them in his room. Wait? Arms? Renjun's heart sped up as he turned around. Looking at the boy beside him. He looked familiar. His face, his height, his hair. Everything about him was familiar and perfect. It was the boy he drew yesterday.

Renjun was sure he was dreaming still. Trying to pinch himself to wake up, but it didn't work. The arms around him were thin and perfect. He couldn't make himself go out if their grips. Instead he looked around the room. Seeing flowers everywhere. On the floor, in his bed, by the window. They were everywhere. As if he had to say sorry to an angry girlfriend.

"Was I drunk yesterday?" It was a stupid question to ask himself. Renjun had never tasted alcohol at all. He was too young for it anyway. Neither did he feel sick.

"No, you weren't." Renjun shrieked at the voice. It was magical. Just like he had imagined the boy would speak. He looked at him. His eyes were still closed, but he looked awake.

"You..."

"Yes, I'm real. Yes, you made me." He finally opened his eyes. Warm chocolate eyes meeting dark brown ones. Renjun's heart sped up in a different way this time than earlier. The boy in front of him was perfect. "Can't we sleep a little longer." Maybe not perfect.

"I have work. We have to deal with this later." He felt the arms around him retreat to under the sheets. Leaving him feeling cold. He wanted to make him wrap them around him again, but he was able to hold back.

Renjun had never felt so self-conscious in his life. The boy walking beside him was perfect. While here he was in boxers, hair messy and drool all over his face.

"I'm Chenle by the way."

"I know." He looked down on the ground with a smile. Chenle was real. His biggest wish had come true. His heart made a little jolt. “I’m Renjun.”

"Are you going to get ready?" Chenle eyed him up and down. From his red hair to his black boxers to his cold feet.

"Oh, yeah. You wait over there. I'm  going jump in the shower." He pointed at the bar stools in his kitchen.

"Can't I join instead?" Again, Renjun shrieked. Followed by him running into the bathroom and Chenle's laugh.

 

"Are we there yet?" They had hardly made it out of the house before Chenle started complaining. It had not gotten better the further they came along.

"Yes." Renjun could see the sign to the cafe now. "You see that sign?" Chenle nodded. "That's where we are going."

Finally shutting up Chenle ran a little ahead. Stopping just outside the glass door. Staring at the morning people already drinking their coffee. Renjun couldn't help, but smile. Chenle was absolutely beautiful. His skin glowed in the sun. His smile brightened the whole world, or at least Renjun's world.

"Let's go inside shall we?" It wasn't really a question. Renjun's shift started in 2 minutes, and he still had to change his shirt. Still he waited for Chenle to nod and open the door. Looking shy, but energetic. He bounced up to the man in the counter. It was Jungwoo. One of the guys working over the summer.

"Hi!" Renjun felt his cheeks heat up as Jungwoo eyed Chenle up and down. He knew what he was thinking. He had never seen the boy before.

"Hi. Who are you?" Jungwoo's voice was calm and quiet. The opposite of Chenle's loud and boisterous one.

"I'm Chenle. Renjun's boyfriend." Renjun nearly jumped on the boy. Clasping his hand in front of his mouth. Smiling at a quite shocked Jungwoo. Muttering he would be out in a minute.

"Why did you do that?" Renjun hushed Chenle, his cheeks still quite red. Chenle’s face was annoyed. His cheeks puffed out.

"When did we become boyfriends?" Chenle shrugged.

"I don't know. When I crawled out of the drawing." Renjun's mouth was hanging open. Chenle's eyes travelled around the backroom.

"Hey, Renjun I want to go home!" Renjun jumped slightly at Jungwoo's voice. He quickly changed. His back too Chenle. Hoping he wouldn't leave. He turned around. Seeing Chenle looking at him already. He waved it away from his mind. Not having time to be shy.

"I'll talk to you at lunch." He pointed at Chenle. Almost ordering him to listen to him, and he did.

The first hour was the hardest. All he could think about was the perfect boy waiting in the room behind him. Still he was able to make all the customers happy. He was able to make them great drinks and make some of them take with them a couple of cookies.

The first hour he counted every second until 8. 2 hours and 59, 58, 57 minutes. All the way until eight. At eight the summer students would come and buy bottles with energy drinks and coffee. Trying to survive summer school.

After serving the last customer he checked the clock again. 1 hour and 30 minutes left. He started cleaning the counter. Checking for customers every five seconds. One, two, three, four, five, look up, nobody. He did it repeatedly until he was done cleaning. No customers since the last school girl.

1 hour left. He felt his body jolt. He didn't know what to do with the boy. He was his ideal type, but was he his? Did they even fit together? Was it wrong falling in love with his own drawing? An old lady walked in. Smiling at him.

"Hey Renjun. Still stuck here ey?" It was his old teacher from when he first moved here. She was nice and pretty back then, now she only had her personality left.

"I'm not stuck miss. I want to stay here." His old teacher gave out a little chuckle.

"One day you'll leave Renjun. Even your parents did." Renjun handed her her drink. He didn't remember what he had made or if it was what she asked for, but she seemed happy.

50 minutes left. He tried to draw something, but he couldn't. Afraid it would come alive. Instead he wrote his own name over and over again.

40 minutes left. He heard a noise from Chenle. Trying his hardest to pretend not to hear it. Ten more minutes and Yukhei would be here. Ten more minutes and he could check it out.

30 minutes left. Yukhei came. Renjun decided not to check up on Chenle. With Yukhei came many customers. Mostly people waiting for the train to go further into the country.

20 minutes. He cleaned the coffee machine. Watching Yukhei out of his side view. Seeing him interact with the customers. He was good to be new.

10 minutes. His hands started shaking. Only ten minutes left. He didn't know what to do. He tried to chat with Yukhei for a little, but it didn't last long.

5 minutes left. He made himself ready to go eat. To take his lunchbreak in the backroom for the first time in years.

1 minute left. He took hold of the door handle. Watching the clock tick down. 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1. He told Yukhei he would go eat while opening the door.

At first, he couldn't see Chenle, but then he saw him. Finally understanding what the noise was. He grinned to himself as he watched the boy sprawled on the floor fast asleep. He really was tired this morning. He whispered his name. He pulled his arm. It was almost impossible to wake him, but it worked after a while.

"What?" He drew out his a. Renjun laughed.

"Wake up you lazy oaf." Finally, he sat up. Looking Renjun in the eyes. He looked tired, but his smile told him otherwise. He had the beautiful smile Renjun drew yesterday.

"Hey boyfriend." Renjun groaned. Throwing himself on the floor. He really couldn't get over Chenle calling him his boyfriend.

"Stop it." He heard Chenle laugh behind him. Then arms on his back. Then he started shaking. Chenle was shaking him while laughing.

"Wake up you lazy oaf." A loud laugh could be heard from Renjun. Chenle was too cute.

"Chenle? Is it wrong for me to fall in love with you?" He turned and looked at Chenle. For the first time seeing him shy.

"No, it isn't Renjun. I'm made for you." To say Renjun was happy was an understatement. A hot wave rushed through him. Some of it sticking in the pit of his stomach. Some on his cheeks. He looked at the boy in front of him. His boy.

"So, can I say we're boyfriends now?" Chenle wore a cheeky grin, looking at Renjun. Still laying on the floor.

"Sure." He stood up. Checking the clock on the wall. He had ten minutes left with Chenle. He took out their lunch. He had prepared some this morning. Chenle almost inhaled his food. He was eating too fast. Renjun looked like he was on half speed beside him.

"Calm down there." Chenle didn't. Only stopping for a second to smile at Renjun. Making his heart thump harder. They finished their food. They had two minutes left.

"Renjun?" He hummed as an answer. "Can I kiss you now? I've waited since I crawled out of that goddamn drawing. Do you know how far down I fell?" Renjun's cheeks were now crimson. His mind hazy. He nodded. Watching as Chenle leaned in. As he closed his eyes. Closing his own when he felt Chenle's breath on him.

The kiss was short, but meaningful. Renjun finally understood why everybody wanted to get out of town. They wanted more in life than the same old streets, the same old people, the same old dogs, the same old lips to kiss. They wanted everything they could get in life and more.

Renjun kissed Chenle again. Smiling into the kiss. Making Chenle do the same.

 

After work Renjun took two smoothies this time. One strawberry, one green apple. Giving one to Chenle. Seeing his eyes shine with thankfulness. Renjun already loved the boy in front of him, and he knew he would for a long time.

 

It took Chenle one year to get the real world completely. It took him one year to know the town in and out. It took them one year decide to move out. To move to a bigger place. Renjun just so happened to have saved up some money, and Chenle happened to be really smart. It wasn't like Renjun made him like that.

They sold most of the stuff in the house. Keeping the bed, keeping the drawing and some other things. Their last moments in the town were spent in the cafe. Being given a free smoothie each.

It took them five hours to get to their new home. It took them three years to learn their new town completely. It took them four to get engaged. It took them five to get married. It took them six to be content in their own world. It took them six years to own their own place, no longer living of Renjun's dad nor renting apartments. It took them seven years to get them their own kid, and it took him 17 years to meet his ideal type and live happily ever after.

Forever might seem like a long time, but it was all the boys wanted, and that's what they got. They loved each other forever, and even longer. They watched each other grow, they watched each other break down, they were together through everything, and they would always be. They loved each other, and would always do so.


End file.
